Galaxy angel X movie- Eternal Lovers
by kyubi2008
Summary: This movie is based on the Eternal lovers game and based after Galaxy Angel S and is a Prequel to galaxy angel X. the war with the Val-Fasq begins in earnest while a couple of refugees from the legendary EDEN (the place origin of both the White Moon and Black Moon) arrive to beg the Transbaal Empire for help but who also have to deal with a stowaway.


This movie is based on the Eternal lovers game expected it based after Galaxy Angel S and is a prologue to galaxy angel X and is also based after Slayers REVOLUTION.

….

Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers

Block A is primarily the command deck. It is where the bridge is located as well as a briefing/meeting room. A huge artificial park and Tact's personal quarters are located next to the bridge allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel and as the operates were going about their business Commander Coco Nutmilk who was sat on the captain's chair with Lieutenant Almo Blueberry beside her had already opened a commutation channel with Empress Shiva.

"So as the new angel brigade member arrived yet?" Shiva said

"Yes Empress and am just about to gatherer the angel brigade into the briefing room." Coco replied

"Commander you must hurry as I have urgent mission which must completed." Shiva replied back

"What's this mission Empress Shiva as can't Major Mary and the twins stars handle sure mission?" Almo said

"No as they are on another mission and because of this I dispatching the Elle Ciel to the remote Gaien system to investigate the disappearance of a Transbaal research fleet." Shiva replied

A short while later the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle gathered inside of the briefing room as Commander Coco Nutmilk entered and stood at the front room before turning around to the angel brigade.

"Why have you summoned us Commander!" Angel brigade shouted

"I know it been a month since your former Boss Wolcott retired but the reason why I summoned you here is because I would like to introduce you to your newest but final member." Coco said

"Ha we don't need a new member Commander as we have always got Major Mary and the twin stars as back up." Ranpha replied

"Am sorry you feel that way Ranpha but remember I am your commander and so without further ado please welcome your newest member." Coco replied

Seconds later the briefing room door opened has Lieutenant Almo led in a purportedly sickly, navy blue-haired girl who headed to front of the briefing room and turned around to face her fellow angel brigade members.

"You may introduce yourself now." Coco said

"Ok, Hello my name Is Chitose Karasuma and my own wish was to join the angel brigade and help out by fellow members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle." Chitose replied

"Lieutenant! I can't believe you tell her our names." Forte replied back

"Forte we have been given an important mission and so you guys need to work as a team because she mission could lead to an all-out war." Almo said

"Fine but tell us Lieutenant what mission have we been given." Vanilla replied

"Angel brigade your mission is to head to the remote Gaien system and investigate the disappearance of a Transbaal research fleet, Dismissed!" Coco shouted

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames are docked but also normally where the Twin star troupe's emblem frames are docked and all maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room, a shooting range, a locker room, and a number of other.

Within a matter of minutes the angel bridge members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose headed towards and into their emblem frames as Forte boarded theGA-004 emblem frame happy trigger, Ranpha boarded the GA-002 emblem frame Kung-fu Fighter, Mint boarded the GA-003 emblem frame Trick Master, Vanilla boarded the GA-005 emblem frame Harvester, Milfeulle boarded theGA-001 emblem frame Lucky Star and Chitose boarded theGA-006 emblem frame Sharp Shooter. The emblem frames happy trigger, Kung-Fu fighter, Trick master, Harvester, Lucky star and Sharp shooter immediately took off from the Elle Ciel. Inside the emblem happy trigger Forte had already open commutations channel with Ranpha, mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose.

"Alright prepare to active the Chrono drive." Forte said

"I don't know Forte as this mission could quickly turn into a high risk mission." Ranpha replied

"Ranpha Takuto Meyers may have betrayed you but you just abandon because of it." Mint replied back

Then sudden

"Alright let's move!" They shouted

All commutation channels closed as the emblem frames happy trigger, Kung-fu fighter, trick master, Harvester, Lucky star and Sharp shooter entered into their enter Chrono Drive and interstellar travelled to the remote Gaien system. As they arrived in the Gaien system they saw a small Valfask fleet chasing and firing at an unknown ship which was passing an unknown red glowing star. The angel brigade suddenly sprang into action and engaged the small Valfask fleet with the emblem frame Happy Trigger firing its Dual Long-range Rail guns, the emblem frame Kung-Fu fighter firing its Two Vulcan Cannons, the emblem frame Trick master firing its Three Long-range Missile Launchers, the emblem frame Harvester firing both its One Mid-range High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser, the emblem frame Lucky star firing its Medium Caliber Railguns and the emblem frame Sharp shooter firing its Long-range Rail gun.

After only a short while the angel brigade had successful destroyed the small Valfask fleet but in the process they also deserted the growing red star which immediately damaged the unknown ship and as it started to spin out of control the resulting explosion of the red star caused a shockwave to ripple through the area and create a mid-size time worm hole.

"We must get hold of the Elle Ciel Immediately before that ship clashes into the nearby planet!" Chitose shouted

After bring contact by Chitose the Elle Ciel suddenly interstellar travelled into the Gaien system as two recovery ships equipment with grappling hooks took off from Elle Ciel and head towards the out control unknown ship. Before the emblem frame could return back to Hanger of Elle Ciel they were sudden distracted by an arrived of a girl aged (7) who witches ears and tail were already out with appearance consisting of a black corset with her massive humongous breasts pressed higher into her top and exposed a very deep cleavage as well as wearing a Wakaba Girls necklace pendant around her neck and which reaches down just shy to the centre of her breasts . She also wears a very short black miniskirt but no panties and which reveals her long legs and cladded only by black low-heeled converses. She wears her double holsters by her shirt and as a child-size Excalibur strapped to her back. She also has a black Fairy Tail stamp on the back of her left hand was also surround by a spherical barrier of wind and who had already passed though the now closed worm hole.

Inside the emblem frame happy trigger Forte who had open commutation channels with Ranpha, Mint. Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose opened the incoming commutation channel from the Elle Ciel brigade as Commander Coco nut milk appeared on screen.

"Angel brigade you immediately return back to Elle Ciel for a debriefing!" Coco shouted

"But commander we must first recuse that girl who appeared from the worm hole create by the destruction of the red star." Forte said

"Don't about the girl as after we recover the unknown ship we will send out another recuse crew to save the girl." Commander Coco replied back

The angel brigade had no choice but to return back to the Elle Ciel as the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu fighter, Trick master, Harvester, Lucky star and Sharp shooter head towards and into the Elle Ciel Hanger followed by the recovery ships which had recovered the unknown ship. Moments later the girl head into the Hanger of Elle Ciel just as the hanger bay doors closed behind her and as she touched down the spherical barrier of wind disappeared along with her witches ears and tail.

"Halt!" A Transbaal empire captain shouted

Within moments Shadow found herself surrounded by dozens of Transbaal empire soldiers who came rush into the Hanger and where the defenders of the Elle Ciel.

"Now die you pervert weaklings!" Shadow shouted

Shadow suddenly drew and fired her duel modified Beretta's with ambidextrous marksmanship as she spun around and quickly took down the dozen Transbaal empire soldiers who dropped to ground before she stopped spinning and holstered her duel modified Beretta's.

Block C is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the six Angels has their own room customised to fit their personalities as Milfie's room includes a fully functional kitchen while Forte's room contains her extensive gun collection. There are also guest rooms and a VIP room where Prince Shiva stays when she s aboard the Elle Ciel.

Inside the angel brigade living quarters Angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose expect for Ranpha who preparing to do her marital arts training before Forte herself turned around to Ranpha.

"Since we got sometime before we are again deployed we thought we head to the tea lounge and were wondering if you would like to come with us Ranpha." Forte said

"I will be unable to Forte as I got some martial arts training to do." Ranpha replied

"Well you can join us anytime but remember Ranpha this could be our own time we can relax." Milfeulle replied back

Back in block D of the Elle Ciel Dr. Keyra Immediately rushed into the hanger after hearing gunshots but upon her arrival she saw a dozen dead Transbaal empire solider though worst of all she was confronted by Shadow who drew and pointer her left side modified Beretta at her head but she herself blushed for second after seeing Shadow's very deep cleavage.

"So were just going to leave be in space and take off from this system." Shadow said

"My name is Dr. Keyra and May I ask your name? Has you must girl who came though the worm hole?" Keyra replied

"My name is Shadow but unless you want to die like them pervert men then you will tell where I can find your dear commander." Shadow said as she showed her sadistic and psychopathy personality.

Block B is directly beneath Block A and contains most of the ship's food-related facilities. This includes the ship cafeteria, the tea lounge, an elevator hall equipped with numerous vending machines and even a 24-hour convenience store.

The angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose were all sat around drinking tea in the tea lounge completely unaware that they had a stowaway on board of the Elle Ciel as they talking among themselves.

"It's a shame that once our guests have recovered we will no longer have time to relax." Milfeulle said

"Though I wonder why we have stopped searching for the lost Transbaal research ship." Vanilla replied

"I like it this way because otherwise we could relax like this." Chitose replied back

"Let's stop talking and enjoy this little we have." Forte said

On Block C of the Elle Ciel Shadow had just entered the angel brigade living quarters were Ranpha was still practicing her martial arts. Upon the door closing Ranpha turned around but instead of moving into an offense stance she sudden fell in love with Shadow after seeing her very deep cleavage.

"My name is Ranpha and may I ask your name." Ranpha said as felt love in her heart.

"Ranpha my name is Shadow and I really would love to go out with you but am afraid that after your commander sees me she will surely split us up." Shadow replied with a manipulate voice.

"Then I will do whatever takes to stop her from splitting us up." Ranpha replied back

Seconds later the angel brigade living quarter doors opened as Lieutenant Almo Blueberry headed in but was immediately shocked to see that both Shadow and Ranpha were in a compositing position with their lips touching. Shadow however turned her head around and smirked at the Lieutenant will became overcome by shock.

"Am sorry but are shocked that my lips are touching Ranpha's lips." Shadow said

"….You wait to I tell the commander you stowaway." Almo replied

The next morning

The Elle Ciel was patrolling the remote Gaien system but just out of range of the Elle Ciel sensors was a Valfask invasion fleet which was bearing down on the Elle Ciel. Inside the bridge of the lead flagship commander Rowilu had just open an incoming commutations from Nephelia.

"Commander you found the Eden siblings yet." Nephelia said

"Yes I have as they are on board the Elle Ciel and which I am already bearing down on." Rowilu replied

"Then once you are in range open fire and bring down the Elle Ciel but make sure that you do not kill the Eden siblings." Nephelia replied

At the same time and inside bridge of the Elle Ciel as the operators were going about their business Commander Coco had also already open an incoming commutation channel with Empress Shiva as Lieutenant Almo stood beside her.

"Empress Shiva we have rescues two people who are currently recovering inside of our medic lab but the main reason I call was to request that angel brigade be given their own plasma pistols as we don't know when this unknown group will attack again." Coco said

"I suppose it's about time they get given their own weapons." Shiva replied

"Commander we also need to discuss the stowaway which I found on-board especial since she only a child and to fact I found her in a compositing position with Ranpha." Almo replied back

"Well Commander I shall leave it up to but tomorrow you must resume the search for the missing research ship." Empress Shiva said before she disconnected the commutation channel.

The Elle Ciel suddenly shook as the Valfask invasion fleet open fired on the Elle Ciel with all of their weaponry but before Commander Coco nut milk could give the orders the radar screen sudden beep as the Valfask invasion became visible on radar but it follow by a another beep with unknown ship also appearing on radar except it had just left the hanger bay.

"Commander! We are under attack an invasion fleet and it seems that stowaway as also stolen one of our ships

"Alright raise the shields and prepare the Elle Ciel for battle, Lieutenant Almo Blueberry place the Angel brigade on emergency dispatch!" Coco shouted as the operators including Almo blueberry shouted "Understood commander!"

On block D of the Elle Ciel the angel members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose who were all equipped with plasma pistols rushed into the hanger bay and towards their and their emblem frames as Forte boarded the emblem frame happy trigger, Ranpha the emblem frame Kung-fu Fighter, Mint boarded the emblem frame Trick Master, Vanilla boarded the emblem frame Harvester, Milfeulle boarded the emblem frame Lucky Star and Chitose boarded the emblem frame Sharp Shooter.

Within seconds of be place on emergency dispatch the angel brigade members took off from the Elle Ciel just as the Elle Ciel itself raised its shield as began to turned around towards the firing Valfask invasion fleet. While the emblem frames happy trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star and Sharp Shooter were forming a formation around the Elle Ciel the unknown ship had only reached halfway passed the flagship but inside the cockpit of the unknown brigade Shadow had already open the incoming commutation channel from the brigade of flagship with Commander Rowilu already on the monitor.

"Surrender the Eden siblings or be destroyed." Rowilu said

"I don't know what you are on about but if ever threat me again then I will bring you to the ground." Shadow replied with a glee in her eyes.

The commander however suddenly disconnected the commutation channel as its rear turret turn around and open fired onto the unknown ship and immediately struck the engine of ship which caused the unknown to spiral out of control as I inside the cockpit Shadow was trying to regain control but was heading towards the nearby planet of Aeos.

While Back at the battle zone the emblem frames and the Elle Ciel were still engage in battle with the Valfask invasion fleet which had already lost a few of it ships. The emblem frame Happy trigger was using its Strike Burst, the emblem frame Kung-fu fighter was using its Anchor Claw, the emblem frame Trick master was using it's Flier Dance, the emblem frame Harvester had already raised its energy shield and was still firing it's One Mid-range High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser, the emblem frame Lucky star was using it's Hyper cannon and the emblem frame sharp shooter was using it's Fatal Arrow.

At the same time the still shielded Elle Ciel was firing its Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles and Medium-range lasers as the shields were still deflecting the incoming fire which was still coming from the Valfask invasion fleet. Inside the Elle Ciel brigade Commander Coco Nut milk had already opened commutation channels with the emblem frames happy trigger, Kung-fu fighter, Harvester, Trick master, Lucky star and Sharp shooter with Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose already on the monitor.

"Alright angel brigade we are preparing to destroyed the enemy flagship with our Chrono Break Cannon and as sure you are dismissed from your current mission and return back to the Elle Ciel." Coco said

"But commander I saw that the unknown ship was shot down by the flagship and so I request permission to go and find Shadow." Ranpha replied

"Enough! Ranpha are you forgetting that I am your commander." Shiva replied back as she looked displease.

"Ranpha I know that you got another crush but it still does not mean what we can just disobey orders." Forte said

"Forte's right Ranpha as right now it would seem we are dealing with another military might." Mint replied

That afternoon

The area to which Valfask invasion fleet was destroyed looked nothing more than a ship graveyard. Empress Shiva had already docked inside of the Elle Ciel hanger and was inside the briefing room with Commander Coco Nutmilk, Lieutenant Almo Blueberry and the recovered. The door to briefing room opened as the angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose entered and sat around the briefing table.

"Now tell us who you are or otherwise you have to talk to my plasma pistols!" Ranpha shouted in an unhappy voice.

"Clam down Ranpha as we are currently scanning this system and it should not long until we locate him." Coco said

Both guests then stepped forwards.

"Were sorry but please allow us to introduce ourselves as we are the Eden siblings Lushati and Wien and we came into this system because we request the help in liberating Eden from the Valfask." Lushati and Wien said as they looked at Empress Shiva.

"But I thought that the Eden civilization died out when the Chrono Quake occurred." Shiva replied

"No the Eden civilization had not died out but rather was conquered by the Valfask after the Chrono Quake incident." Lushati replied back

"Then should we not help commander especial since Valfask have already tried to destroy the Elle Ciel." Forte said

"Empress Can you spare any fleets as we will need help if we are to launch an invasion." Coco replied

"Alright I will immediately head back to Transbaal and gather all of fleets I can but you must be ready as at 06:00tomorrow we begin the invasion of Eden." Shiva replied back

Mint, Chitose and Milfeulle then stood up.

"Right now we must find Shadow as we fear what would happen if she was caught by the Valfask." Mint, Chitose and Milfeulle said

"Their right commander as we can't leave her to fend for herself." Almo quickly replied

Meanwhile the paisley damage unknown ship clashed landed only a day away from the garden city of Eden located on the planet of Aeos. The planet of Aeos is located at the far end of the Gaien system and was an uncharted planet with. Shadow herself had already DE board from the clashed unknown ship.

"It's time I explored this planet, "Ice sprit hear my call, I summon thee, awaken Ice Dragon of oblivion." Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as she summoned the oblivion who arose from the in a spree of ice with its appearance similar to an oblivion dragon expect made of ice before the ice dragon look at Shadow.

"I see that you have finely summoned me master." Ice dragon said

"That's right but now it time we go and explore this planet as I have yet decide if I will blow this planet or not." Shadow replied

Shadow then boarded the ice dragon of oblivion as she climb onto its back before it flew up and off towards the garden city of Eden. After only a short while of flight the ice dragon of oblivion reached a valley but upon arrival Shadow could sense a strange energy coming from within valley. Immediately following that sensed energy the ice dragon of oblivion changed its course and head down into the valley and towards the source of the energy.

"Master I can sense that energy is coming from that unknown ruin." Ice dragon said

"Then let's go and investigate." Shadow replied

Seconds later the ice dragon of oblivion flew down and blast its way into the unknown ruin by the roof. The interior of the ruin was like an emblem frame ruin as the walls had the other emblem frame on them. As Shadow DE boarded from the landed ice dragon of oblivion he soon saw the emblem frame GA-007 which had Chrono String Engines, a stealth engine and equipped with various weapons including a duel Chrono Break Cannon but was protected by a powerful magical barrier.

"Master this may be the last Eden emblem frame but it looks more advance then the others and worst yet is protect by a powerful magical barrier of unknown origins." Ice dragon said

Shadow then de summoned the ice of oblivion as her witch ears and tail disappeared before she quickly drew her Child size Excalibur.

"This ship is mine, Wind scar!" Shadow shouted

Shadow unleashed a wind scar similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expected it was white lighting and immediately destroyed the magical barrier protecting the last Eden emblem frame and upon destruction of the barrier Shadow strapped her Child size Excalibur back to her back. She then head over towards the now accessible emblem frame GA-007 as she boarded and sat down in cockpit of the emblem frame GA-007 which suddenly utilized it's quantum computer as it's halo system was scanning Shadow's mind as a female computer voice said "Stand by as iterating scanning sequence. "

"So is this all this thing can do." Shadow said

Then within seconds the quantum computer had successful connected to Shadow's mind and thus became the pilot of the GA-007 emblem frame with a computer voice saying "Scan complete… welcome pilot to the emblem frame Lagoon pilot." Moments later the emblem frame Lagoon ascend from ruin by the already destroyed roof before it flew off and head upwards towards the planet atmosphere.

The next morning- 06:00

The still unshielded Elle Ciel was sudden surrounded by a massive Transbaal invasion fleet which had just come out of hyper space and consisted of numerous Transbaal empire fleets and altogether had over 100 Spard-class destroyers, Barmell-class cruisers and powerful Zaff-class battleships and followed by the white moon but led by Empress Shiva flagship Venus . Inside the bridge of the Elle Ciel and as the operates were going about their business Commander Coco had opened commutation channel with Empress Shiva and general's Sigurd, Lester, Luft and Shatoyan.

"Empress Shiva the white moon is ready for the battle." Shatoyan said

"Good as we will launch a massive invasion of Eden and take the Valfask numerous fleets while commander your angel brigade lands down at their fortress and take down their leader Nephelia." Shiva replied

"Very well Empress Shiva the angel brigade will ready for dispatch but right now it time I meet our stowaway as it seems that she has become the pilot of the last Eden emblem frame." Coco replied back

"Our fleets are also ready for battle!" The generals shouted

"If that is the case then I shall meet this child Shadow after our liberation off Eden." Eden said

The commutations channels then closed

"Commander we must go and liberate Eden now." Almo replied back

5 minutes later

The Elle Ciel entered its Chrono drive and interstellar travelled to the Eden home planet of Juno followed by Empress Shiva's flagship Venus, the white moon and the Transbaal invasion fleet. Upon their arrival it quickly engulfed into massive space battle as both sides opened with all of its weaponry including the now shielded Elle Ceil which was firing its Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles and Medium-range lasers as well as the white moon which was firing all its weaponry.

While inside block D of the Elle Ciel the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose along with Dr. Kela were still shocked but gathered around Shadow who DE board from the emblem frame Lagoon.

"So I see that you have control of the final Eden emblem frame." Forte said

"That's right Forte but after this battle and if Empress Shiva as finished her research then I shall not be remembering in this universe because on day I will reunite with by fellow Wakaba Girls members who are not yet into their senior years." Shadow replied

"Though I just worry that even with the last emblem frame you may not return back from this battle due to fact that on the ground you will on your own ." Kela replied back

"Shadow! Please bed me before you go." Ranpha said in a desperate tone.

Sudden Dr. Kela was forced to leave the Hanger as the angel brigade went into emergency dispatch. Forte rushed over and boarded the emblem frame happy trigger, Ranpha rushed over and boarded the emblem frame Kung-fu fighter, Mint rushed over and boarded the emblem frame Trick master, Vanilla rushed over and boarded the emblem frame Harvester, Milfeulle rushed over and boarded her emblem frame Lucky star and Chitose rushed over and boarded the emblem frame Sharp shooter along with Shadow who the boarded her emblem frame Lagoon.

Inside the emblem frame happy trigger cockpit Forte had opened commutation channels with Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Coco and Shiva who all appeared on the monitor.

"Alright prepare to launch as your mission is to destroy the Valfask fortress and catcher their leader Nephelia." Shiva said

"Understood Empress!" They shouted expect for Shadow who refused to open the incoming commutations channel.

Then all the commutation closed as the emblem frames happy trigger, Kung-fu fighter, Trick master, Harvester, Lucky Star, Sharp Shooter, Lagoon took off from the Elle Ciel but head directly into a now full on space battle as both sides were still firing their weaponry with the area becoming quickly like a ship graveyard as dozens of ships from both sides were already littered the area.

They evaded and dodged the continuous barrage of weaponry from both sides who were still embodied in an epic but deadly space battle and until they had finely passed though the battle zone and head into the EDEN civilization home planet of Juno but immediately came under heavy flank by the already firing AA guns placed at many already built Valfask bases. Following the heavy flanking both the emblem frames Harvester and Lucky Star raised their Large-scale Energy Shields and led the emblem frames towards the Valfask fortress with AA guns still hitting the energy shield. Inside the emblem frame Harvester Vanilla had re opened commutation channels with the other emblem frames.

"For now our energy shields are holding but we will have to remain in a single line." Vanilla and Milfeulle jointly said

"There is no time but the present to send the fortress into the abyss." Shadow replied with a smirked.

"Forte let's finish of this mission." Ranpha said

"…Angel brigade move out." Forte replied in a commanding voice.

As the battle raged on from above and was visible from the planet surface the commutation channel had already been closed as the emblem frame switched and launch an offense attack on the Valfask fortress from above but were stilling being flanked by AA guns as the energy shield started to disappear. The Emblem Frame happy trigger was using with its Strike Burst, the emblem frame Kung-fu Fighter was using it's Anchor Claw, the emblem frame Trick Master was using it's Three Long-range Missile Launchers, the emblem frame Harvester was firing it's One Mid-range High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser, the emblem frame Lucky Star was firing it's Hyper Cannon, the emblem frame Sharp Shooter was firing it's Fatal Arrow, the emblem frame Lagoon was firing it's duel Chrono Break Cannon.

Though within a matter of seconds after launching an offense attack the Valfask fortress was nothing more the a pile of ruin but it came at cost due to emblem energy of both the emblem frame Harvester and Lucky star disappearing the emblem frame Trick master, Kung-fu fighter and Sharp shooter which were forced to do an enemy landing after being struck by the AA guns.

Much to their relief however the Eden civilization rose up and started to attack dozens of Valfask bases. A short while later back in space the Transbaal Empire along with the Elle Ciel had successfully destroyed the Valfask blockade but in process lost a few fleets including generals Sigurd and Lester. On the ground of the Planet Juno however the angel brigade along with Shadow gathered to the damaged emblem frames Trick master, Kung-fu fighter and Sharp shooter.

"So did you guys enjoy killing in cold blood." Shadow said

"Shadow it's not true as you somehow mutilate us into doing your bidding." Chitose replied

"Anyway we best we sent commutations to the Elle Ciel due to fact that three of our emblem frames are damaged." Forte replied back

That night

That night most of Elle Ciel crew including Kuromie Quark, Creta Biscuit, Kela Hazel, Empress Shiva, Commander coca Nutmilk, Lieutenant Almo Blueberry, Major Mary along with angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose, the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu along with Major Mary had already arrived at the sky palace after being invite by the Eden leader and with its ballroom nearly full were many other guests were also gathered.

After they arrived an Eden spokesman lift up is glass before gently trapping the glass with a spoon which in turned caused everyone to turn around face the spokesman.

"We are here today because thanks to the efforts of the Transbaal Empire the Valfask have finely been liberated from Eden and though they may still be a few Valfask fleets out there we know that we have protection from the Transbaal and I am sorry that our leader can't make it tonight wishes that you all enjoy your night." Spokesman said

The party was quickly in full swing as many people were eating drinking and dancing to the music as many other people including the angel brigade, twin star and the Elle Ciel who were already talking among themselves. Fellow angel brigade member Ranpha was still standing alone in comer and had refuse to even consider going on the dance floor but Shadow appeared and kiss her on the lips. "

So Ranpha do you still want to get into bed with me." Shadow said as she saw Almo blueberry looking over.

"Yes Shadow as I want you now." Ranpha replied

After a while of nonstop partying and dancing including the make out session between Ranpha and Shadow the night almost came to end as Empress Shiva, Commander Coco Nutmilk, Kuromie Quark, Creta Biscuit, Kela Hazel, Major Mary, Forte, Ranpha and Shadow who were holding hands along with Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Kokomo and Malibu gathered in centre of the ball as they were preparing for a group photo. Within a matter of minutes the photographer's camera flashed as the photographer took the group photo.

The next morning

The Elle Ciel had already entered its Chrono drive and interstellar travel back to the remote Gaien system and was current in the same spot were the red star was destroyed. While Ranpha's room was a pigsty as hers and Shadow's clothing littered floor along with their plasma pistols, Wakaba Girls necklace pendant, Child size Excalibur and duel modified Beretta holsters. Both Ranpha and Shadow were fully naked inside of Ranpha's bed and paisley covered by a bed cover mostly handing down from the bed.

"Thank you for the great night Shadow." Ranpha said

"Well then I wonder what Almo blueberry is doing now." Shadow replied

Then Forte rush into Ranpha's room

"I am glad Ranpha that you have finely got over a traitor of your ex-boyfriend Takuto Meyers but Shadow Empress Shiva wishes to speak with you in the Hanger." Forte said

A short while later the full dressed Shadow was standing beside her emblem frame lagoon as she came face to face with empress Shiva. Behind her were Commander Coco Nutmilk and the angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose as well as Major Mary and twin star members Kokomo and Malibu.

"Though I can't reward you for helping liberate Eden from the Valfask due to fact that I disproved of your methods I suggested you take your emblem frame Lagoon as it can only be pilot by you but most importantly we ready to re-open the worm hole but I must warn you that in the process your very ship could get damaged. Secondly Immediately after we fire Chrono Break Cannon fusion with radiant of the left over red energy from the destroyed red star we will only have one shot ad even If we succeed your window be less than a minutes before it closes.

"Thanks Empress and that's all time I should need." Shiva replied

Shadow then boarded the emblem frame Lagoon as Empress Shiva, Commander Coco Nutmilk along with both the angel brigade and twin stars waved good bye due to Emblem frame Lagoon preparing to take-off. At the same time Elle Ciel fired it's Chrono Break Cannon as the red energy headed towards the destroyed red star. Inside the emblem frame Lagoon Shadow sat in cockpit with a quantum computer scanning her mind as the Hanger bay doors began to open with Shadow opening a just reviled commutation channel with the Elle Ciel Bridge with Commander Coco Nutmilk appeared on the monitor.

"Alright Shadow you clear for launch." Coco said

Shadow the closed the commutation channel as the emblem frame Lagoon took off from the Elle Ciel before it entered into its Chrono drive and interstellar travel though an unstable forcedly opened upon entry though the emblem frame Lagoon engines began to malfunction due to the worm hole being unstable which as now closed

To be continued….

After credits (extra scene)

As the Elle Ciel entered its Chrono drive and interstellar travel back to its original location on block C of the Elle Ciel and inside the angel brigade quarters fellow angel bridge member Ranpha was looking at the framed group photo which was current hanging on the wall.

"Shadow I swear that someday you shall be mine even if I have leave the angel brigade and travel to the K-on universe." Ranpha said

The end

Shadow's Adventure will continue in A Certain Magical index.


End file.
